fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Poof/References
*This is the first appearance of Foop in the series. *The promotional name for this episode was "Poof vs. Foop!". *This episode reveals that Anti-fairies are born square, as opposed to Fairies that are born round. * This is the second time the word "Foop" appears on screen, the first time was Nega-Timmy, which was used whenever Timmy did the opposite of what his parents told him to do. *In this episode, it reveals that Anti-fairies just like fairies don't float when they sleep. *This episode reveals that the pregnant female Anti-fairies, just like pregnant male Fairies, can't float when the baby weighs too much. *Wanda's motherly instincts can sense a disturbance in the fairy force since they were acting up as soon as Foop was born. *Foop is shown to have been born later than Poof. This may be because Anti-fairy pregnancies may be longer, as everything that an Anti-fairy has is the opposite of their Fairies counterpart. It may also be because Poof was the result of a wish, whereas Foop was not wished for. It could also be that the show's crew simply forgot that Poof was meant to have an Anti-fairy counterpart. *This episode reveals that Anti-fairies created spiders, pink eye, paper cuts, and Crazy Cow Disease. *According to Anti-Cosmo in this episode, there is an Anti-fairy for every Fairy which is why he was questioning at the beginning of the episode why there is no Anti-fairy version of Poof. *This is the first and only appearance where Foop is with his parents. *Even though Fairly Odd Baby is considered the episode where Poof's gender is revealed, it isn't until this episode that his gender was actually comfirmed. In Fairly Odd Baby it says that Poof is a boy because he likes water squirters, this is not a very accurate way of telling his gender. In this episode however, his opposite, Foop, is born and Foop talks with a male voice which is the true indicator of Poof's gender because if Foop is a boy, then so is Poof. *In this episode, Foop said Playdate of Doom, which is the name of another episode that features Poof and Foop. * BlackBerry - Jorgen's cellphone "FairyBerry" is a parody of the BlackBerry. * - The creatures Foop transformed the Anti-fairies "Carebuddies" are a take on the plush toys. * - When Foop changes the castle, the poof cloud reads "Home Makeover Poof! and it was written on a "Extreme Makeover" format. * - The name of the store Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were exiting at the beginning "Crowns R Us" is a spoof of the toy store' name. * - FNN is a clearly parody of CNN. * Star Wars - When Foop was chasing Poof in his starship, it is an obvious nod to Darth Vader pursuing Luke Skywalker at the end of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. * and - Burger World is a spoof of Burger King and the Peppy Meals sold at it are references to the Happy Meals. * - Foop's characteristics are similar to those of Stewie Griffin. *The Anti-Jorgen looks different to how he looked in When Nerds Collide! *When Foop prepares to leave for Fairy World, for a brief moment Anti-Cosmo's bowler hat changes into a crown like Anti-Wanda's. **Also, In the same scene Anti-Cosmo's left leg is blue for a split second. **Plus, When Foop lifts his bottle, his arm goes behind his body. *Throughout the episode, whenever Foop absorbs magic with his bottle, his arm goes behind his body. *After Foop turns Anti-Fairy World cute and colorful, he leaves to go to Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World is normal. *After the spiders lands on Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turner's pink eyes and paper cuts are gone. *In the screen that Anti-Cosmo poofed up, the Anti-Jorgen on the screen can move and talk. However Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and the other Anti-Fairies didn't move and talk. *Since Foop made all the fairies get storm clouds and black and white color, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof should have had the storm clouds and been black and white. **Foop might have only applied this to the Fairies in Fairy World as he assumed all the Fairies except Poof were there when he found out Poof was not in Fairy World. *When Foop spins a little as he is above the crowd of fairies, part of the ship is missing as you can see that the "F" is incomplete. **Also, one of the fairies doesn't have a crown on its head. **Plus, the scenery is messed up as the buildings are very titled. **And, the Big Wand is little crooked and looks almost exactly like the Anti-Big Wand. *In this episode, mountains appear behind the buildings of Fairy World. But in other episodes, the mountains are missing. *It is unknown why Anti-Cosmo named him "Foop", when earlier the chart with the opposites said "Anti-Poof". *Cosmo is referred to by "Carl" or "Kevin". Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes